Impossible
by musicprincess1990
Summary: "The whole school was buzzing with the latest gossip: a Weasley and a Malfoy, together! It seemed impossible to them." Impossible: unable to be, exist, happen, etc. Part 3 of my Definitions series. Rated for language. Please read and review!


A/N: Hope you like the third and final installment of this series!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Impossible: 1) unable to be, exist, happen, etc.; 2) A relationship between a certain red-haired Gryffindor and pompous Slytherin<strong>_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was <em>not<em> happy.

For the past two months, he'd been watching Ginny Weasley, trying to figure her out, while also trying to figure _himself_ out. Ever since her little dare at the start of term, she'd been in his thoughts constantly. It was absolutely maddening!

He'd even enlisted the help of one Blaise Zabini, the most understanding of his friends, to find out how to rectify the situation.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Blaise," he greeted him, "I've got a sort of... dilemma."

The dark-skinned boy looked up warily. "And what's that?"

"Well, you see... there's this girl who I sort of... almost hooked up with. Things were looking that way, then out of nowhere, she stunned me, and said she'd never let me kiss her." Zabini suddenly started laughing, and Draco frowned. "This isn't funny!"

"I like this girl already!"

Draco's scowl deepened. "May I please finish?" Zabini continued to chortle quietly, but gestured for him to continue. "Right. Well, I've tried a few times to regain her affections, but she just refuses to take the bait. So I was wondering if you had any thoughts on what I should do, because it's driving me mad."

"First of all," he said, "stop treating her like she's your prey." Draco's face warmed a little. "Second of all, you need to decide what you _really_ want with her. Do you just want a hookup? Or is she relationship material?"

Draco winced slightly at the question, but didn't feel the nausea he'd expected. A relationship with the Weasley girl? No. That was... it just wasn't going to happen.

"You know I don't do relationships," he pointed out.

"Well, I don't mean to be presumptuous, but from the sound of it, she likely won't settle for anything less." Draco sighed; he was probably right. "Figure out what you want," his friend advised, "then go from there. If it's right, it'll work out."

**END FLASHBACK**

Now, it was nearly Christmas, and Draco still hadn't "figured it out." Nor had he made any attempts to seduce the red-haired vixen—though he was sorely tempted. Instead, he resorted to watching her, like a stalker. He felt a little angrier each time he caught himself doing so, but no matter how many times he looked away, his eyes always seemed to travel right back to her about ten seconds later.

Today, however, he stared unabashedly, thinking and processing and trying to find out how he felt. All this thinking was starting to make his head hurt, but he had a feeling if he didn't get a move on soon, he'd lose his chance. So here he was, staring and stewing, and wishing he could just bloody kiss her.

The question was... did he want it badly enough to pursue a relationship?

Draco had never been in a relationship before, not once. Girls were, in his opinion, meant for entertainment, and eventually producing an heir to his family's fortune and estate. But Blaise's advice, combined with his ever-growing obsession with the littlest Weasley, were making him question that resolve. What would happen if he _did_ try a relationship with her?

To his immense surprise, the thought was far from unappealing. In fact, he could feel his cheeks growing rather warm at the image in his mind. It was one of himself, with the Weasley girl, and they were strolling hand in hand, along the shore of the Black Lake. Then they were walking in Hogsmeade, and his arm was draped rather carelessly and comfortably across her shoulders. And then they were snuggling by a fireplace in some unknown location, not talking about anything, but occasionally stealing little kisses, just content to be with one another.

And he wanted it.

Oh, how he longed for it. Everything, from the strolling, to Hogsmeade, to the sweet, stolen kisses, he wanted so desperately that it actually physically hurt.

And he didn't want it with just anyone. He wanted it with _her_.

It was at that moment that she chose to stand from her seat at the Gryffindor table, saying a quick goodbye to her friends, and she practically skipped toward the door, her red hair fanning out behind her. Without a second thought, and never taking his eyes off her, Draco, too, stood and left the hall, following close behind her.

When she turned to go up one of the ever-changing staircases, he quickened his pace, and grabbed her arm.

Her eyes were wide with surprise as she whirled around to face him. "Oh, it's you, Malfoy," she said tonelessly. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

One eyebrow arched. "Okay... go ahead then."

He glanced around surreptitiously, then turned back to her. "In private?"

Weasley's eyes narrowed, but she allowed him to lead her up the stairs, up to the seventh floor. He didn't know why he picked the Room of Requirement—there were countless other empty rooms, and a whole bloody Astronomy tower, that would be perfectly adequate for what he had in mind—but something led him to this exact spot, and he wasn't about to question it.

After the necessary pacing, the door appeared, and he yanked it open, ushering her inside first. The room was small, with only a couch and a fireplace to furnish it, and one small window on the wall opposite them.

Weasley turned around to face him just as the door closed. "All right, Malfoy," she said, folding her arms. "I'm here. What do you want to talk about?"

It only occurred to him then that he had absolutely no idea what to say. He couldn't woo her, because for one thing, he had never had to do it before, and therefore was unsure of how to do it, and for another, she probably wouldn't fall for it anyway. And he couldn't just run up and snog her, as much as he would like to. No, she'd take it the wrong way, and she was intimidating at the best of times. The thought of her being angry made him shudder internally. Then what was he to do? As he tried to think of an answer, he became more and more frustrated with the _lack_ of answer, and suddenly, he was speaking, without any thought to what he was saying.

"You're a real pain in the arse, you know that, right?"

Her eyes widened a fraction, before narrowing almost to slits. "Gee, thanks."

Draco started pacing. "I mean, you dared me to kiss you, and then when I tried, you waltzed off like it meant nothing to you. And I'm left wondering what in the hell just happened! And _then_, there was that whole episode in October. Practically _baiting_ me, with all that skipping and useless frolicking about in the leaves, and _again_, when I went for it, you stopped me!" Now he was waving his hands about as he paced, once in a while pausing to point an accusing finger at her. "I've thought of little else but you in the last two months, did you know that? I can't bloody get you off my mind! I haven't had a full night's sleep in weeks! I flunked an exam in Potions! I am _great_ at Potions! It's my best class! I _never_ flunk in Potions! But suddenly, I'm daydreaming about you like some lovesick little schoolboy, and just randomly filling in answers to questions I'm not even reading!"

"Where are you going with this, Malfoy?" she asked impatiently.

"PUT ME OUT OF MY GODDAMN MISERY!" he shouted, stopping abruptly. She took a step away from him, startled by his outburst. His eyes became apologetic, and he released a sigh. He closed his eyes for a few moments, taking slow, even breaths. Ginny watched him, confused by his antics. Then, at once, it hit her. Was he trying to make a move? If so, he was failing miserably. But then, she supposed he'd never had to try this hard. He wasn't used to it, didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice quiet, but not calm by any means. "I didn't mean to snap. I just..." Eyes still closed, he lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, a tiny pucker forming between his eyebrows. "I don't know what to do here. You're not making this easy for me."

She shrugged. "Well, relationships aren't supposed to be easy." His eyes flew open, and landed on her. "And you must know by now that I won't settle for less."

Slowly, he lowered his hand. "I don't expect you to."

_Is he saying what I think he's saying?_ "Okay, then..."

"Ginny..."

She stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "You... you called me Ginny."

"I was testing it out," he informed her, then that wry little smirk of his twisted his ridiculously handsome face. "I can't very well go calling you Weaslette if we're in a relationship, can I?"

A slow smile spread across her face, and she stepped closer to him. "You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," she told him.

He mirrored her actions. "Is that so?"

Another step. "Yeah. Though the hysterical ranting was highly amusing."

Step. "I meant every word of it."

Step, and they were within a foot of each other. "Good to know."

"So... we're a couple then?"

"If you want."

"Oh, I want."

"Good," she smiled, leaning closer. "Because I want, too."

His eyes danced at this, and he grinned. "So... can I kiss you now?"

Ginny merely nodded, transfixed by the swirling ice blue and silver in his eyes. He leaned in slowly, as if he was afraid she would change her mind. Finally, in a burst of impatience, she grabbed his face and brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

Draco sighed against her lips; ah, yes. It was everything he'd imagined it to be, and more. His arms found their way around her waist, while hers tangled in his hair. He kissed her with all the ardor he possessed, hoping to convey to her just how badly he wanted her, _needed_ her. She seemed to get the message, as she responded with equal fervor, making him dizzy.

By the next morning, the whole school was buzzing with the latest gossip: a Weasley and a Malfoy, _together!_ It seemed impossible to them. But they would learn, as they saw the two subjects of their gossip enter the Great Hall, hand in hand, that _nothing_ was impossible.

* * *

><p>AN: And it's over! Yaaaay! :D What did you think? Please leave a review!


End file.
